Stepbrothers
by AbbigalParker
Summary: Imagine what would happen if Benny Severide and Nancy Casey meet. Just a litte short story I wrote after a fun conversation on Twitter. Hope you enjoy. And remember english is not my mother language so I'm sorry for mistakes.


Stepbrothers

Benny Severide looked at his empty bucket right next to him and then at the little lake in front. He sighed. This was a bad day. He hadn't caught a single fish during the whole day. His stomach already growled for food. A few feet away an older lady came out of the forest and walked up to him.

„Who are you? And what are you doing here? " He asked.

„Oh Sorry I'm Nancy Casey. I was on a little vacation with my friend Rochel but we got in a fight and she left without me. Do you have a cell phone so I could get a Taxi?"

„Sure here you are. By the way I'm Benny Severide. " He handed her the phone.

They both looked at each other for seconds and then nearly blasted out at the same moment

„Your son is Lt at Firehouse 51"

They laughed

„Oh yeah, Kelly Severide, Matt told me about him. You're his father right?"

„Yeah, and you are Lt. Casey mother. I don't want to be rude, but weren't you in jail for killing your husband?"

„Yeah, it was 15 years ago. I'm on probation." She sat down next to him.

„Do you regret what you've done?" Benny asked

„I regret that Matthew and Christie had to life without their father and mother. But I don't regret killing him. He tortured me and Matt, in both physically and mentally ways. I only did what I had to do."

„I know that feeling. When someone harms my family I stand up to them. I'll do everything for my beloved and I did it."

„Oh that sounds like you did something nasty Benny Severide."

„I did and I would do it again. Like you said, we did what we had to do."

„So you killed someone just like I did?"

„Yeah, he tortured my daughter and I let's say gave him his own medicine. But now I have to stay out of town. I'm glad they did not put me in jail."

„I would have been too. But it's ok. I'm free now, that's all that counts."

„You're a wise woman Nancy Casey. Hope your Boyfriend sees it the same way."

„Oh I don't have one. No one wants a murder, at least no female one. The male murders all have their own fan club. "

„Yeah I don't understand that. But you're wrong, there is someone that wants you."

They looked at each other for seconds and than their lips slowly touched each other and they kissed. It was a strange scene, two murderers at this little lake kissing each other. But at that moment Benny Severide and Nancy Casey were happy.

A Week later

Kelly Severide just entered the firehouse 51 and was about to reach his locker when Matthew Casey hold him back.

„Hey what was the last time you talked to your dad?"

„About two weeks ago. Why do you ask?"

„I got a weird message from my mom and I guess you got one from your dad to."

„What do your mom and my dad share?"

„Just check your phone."

Kelly reached for his cell phone. There really was a voicemail from his father he hadn't recognized. He listened to his dads voice and almost fell out of his shoes.

„Dude this must be a prank or something. That can't be true."

„It is. I called my mother just an hour ago and she told me the whole story. They met at a lake, had a little chat and now they want to get married."

„This must be a kind of nightmare. You know what it means if your mom and my dad get married?"

„Yea I know. We will be stepbrothers. And according to my mom this will happen in just a few days. They don't want to wait, want to live every day to the fullest as she told me."

„OMG! Stepbrothers? What the hell do they think? This sounds like a sick road movie twist. Two murderers are falling in love and getting married. And hey their sons already know each other."

„Wait your dad is a murderer?"

„What do you think happened to Keeler if it wasn't Otis or me?"

„Oh Oooooohhh."

„Yeah. Man I guess I have to puke. This is the worst day ever."

„So to me BROTHER."

„Don't call me that Casey. We are no brothers."

„We will be in a few days Severide. And as long as our insane parents think this is a good Idea. You've got to get along with me Brother."

„Oh my god. I will kill my dad."


End file.
